naruto songs
by ReaderBadwriter
Summary: this is a story that is gonna have suggested naruto-verse parody songs, except 4 the 1st song. the next few will actually have a story to them. please suggest some songs.
1. naru my darling

naruto:Yo

kyuubi: **yo**

kyuubinaru :**yo**

tsunade :yo

crowd_: yo_

k=kyuubi

*Yawns*  
Yeah, look  
If I were to rap about the crap that's out  
That's the route you probably want me to take  
'Cause you're just dying to know what I think  
And my take on some other rappers  
If I was to say somethin' about sasuke  
You'd probably crap in your pants 'cause I'm white and he's white  
So he's like, my competition I mean, right?  
Nope, sasuke is dope and so is kiba  
So, bluhhh, pfft  
B-b-b-but...  
I don't compete with nobody  
I just go hard do the rope a dope Ali shuffle  
And dance around my opponents do donuts  
Sometimes I play possum like I'm asleep it's awesome!  
I'm like a sleeping giant and when I awake I'm like k  
I just jump from outta nowhere and bite prey  
And sink my teeth in 'em and fill 'em fulla poison  
And make a noise like a fox before I kill 'em  
And let 'em know that I just don't feel 'em  
And smack 'em with the retarded leaf in the konoha em-belem  
I always thought if you're gonna murder somebody you should face 'em  
Tell 'em why look 'em dead in the eye then waste 'em  
And the dark shall emerge from the fiery depths of hell  
And swallow the shallow the hollow who dwell  
In the shadows of all who are willing to sell their souls  
For this rap game and it ga ga goes.

123 ch-ch, ch-ch 123, ch-ch 123(hey, those numbers equal 666)  
That ain't the hook now follow me  
There's nothing else for me to say  
My public adores me!  
Everybody bores me, they're just so corny  
So at night before I sleep I look in the mirror  
The mirror glows lips and it whispers **come nearer**

My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling  
You and me were meant to be together, my darling  
And if I can not have you, no one can you're my darling  
'Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body  
I don't want you to ever leave me, my darling  
You and me were meant to be together, my darling  
And if I can not have you, no one can you're my darling  
'Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body

**Shady, I know you're in there somewhere,****  
****Come here, talk to me sit here, pull up a chair,****  
****Why don't you cut your hair?****  
****Hahaha****  
****Dye it back, come on try it****  
**Ah no, I told you, leave me the fuck alone, will you?  
**But I'm here t-to build you**  
But the yondaime sealed you!  
**But naru, we were meant for each other****  
****Think about danzo****  
**Yeah, so what of him?  
**Well, think about what she did to you and little sai!****  
****All them different testings!****  
**Fuck you, motherfucker!  
I had you beat!  
**No, I was playin' possum**  
**'Member, I let you watch your little friends rise-up****  
****I gave you enough time, your soul's mine****  
****I'm taking it back!**  
You fucking bitch! Why?  
**Because I love you, look a little closer...****  
****Isn't that us on that poster?**  
**Hahaha****  
**  
My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling  
You and me were meant to be together, my darling  
And if I can not have you, no one can you're my darling  
'Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body  
I don't want you to ever leave me, my darling  
You and me were meant to be together, my darling  
And if I can not have you, no one can you're my darling  
'Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body

**naru, listen** _naru_! **you hear that?**  
**They're screaming for you,****  
****I can bring you sasuke back!****  
**But I don't want him back  
**Yes you do!**  
No I don't!  
**Yes you do! You're gonna regret it later**  
No I wont!  
**I'ma get tsu' on the phone, I'll just call the doctor****  
**Go ahead, I already talked to tsu yesterday  
**Well I got her on the phone right now**  
hey brat  
You're lying  
How? Why now?  
What up tsu?  
Check this out, naru, I gotta talk to you  
I dunno  
It just seems like ever since you got off your drugs  
You became a lot softer!  
But tsu, all naru is, is a bottle of hair bleach and vodka!  
Well, just think about it, naru, I'm here!  
Just hit me back and let me know what's up  
Fuck this mirror! Ah!  
**I'm not in the mirror****  
****I'm inside you, let me guide you!**  
Fuck you! Die you son of a bitch!  
**Put the gun down!**  
Bye bye!  
(gunshot)

Okay, I'm still alive!  
**So am I too!****  
****You can't kill a bijuu even if you tried too, haha****  
****You sold your soul to me, need I remind you?****  
****You remember that night you prayed to God****  
****You'd give anything to get a record deal****  
****Well, tsu signed you!****  
****This is what you wanted your whole life, naruto, right whoo?****  
****Look at this house!****  
****Look at these cars!****  
****Oh so nice, whoo!****  
****Oh, but you didn't know fame has a price too?****  
****That you're just now seeing the down side to!****  
****Lose your best friend from high school, your wife too!****  
****Ain't even sure if your kids like you****  
****Come off tour, can't even sleep at night without NyQuil****  
****Become a Valium addict, start a rehab cycle****  
****But together we can break the cycle**___**  
**_**naru?**  
WHAT!  
**No one's gonna love you like I do!**

My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling  
You and me were meant to be together, my darling  
And if I can not have you, no one can you're my darling  
'Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body  
And I don't want you to ever leave me, my darling  
You and me were meant to be together, my darling  
And if I can not have you, no one can you're my darling  
'Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body.  
I said, I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling  
You and me were meant to be together, my darling  
And if I can not have you, no one can you're my darling  
'Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body.


	2. big weenie sasgay

today was the day of the ninja academy's talent contest. Naruto got there late, but he expected this so he asked to be the last act, obviously sasuke thought that first was best. Every one cheered for sasuke, all he did was some katon jutsu, naruto had memorized all his lines the day before so he was ready. As he got on to the stage sasuke taunted him with a "its a probably just a song about ramen," at that moment naruto said "sasuke.. i need a volunteer, come on up" sasuke walked smirking, stood on the stage and said "dobe what do you want?"naruto then started his rap:

I don't understand..  
Why are you being so mean!  
You're a MEAN, MEAN MAN!

You're just jealous of me  
Cause you, you just can't do what I do  
So instead of just admitting it  
You walk around and say  
All kinds of really mean things about me  
Cause you're a meany, a meany  
But it's only cause you're really jealous of me  
Cause I'm what you wanna be  
So you just look like a idiot  
When you say these mean things  
Cause it's too easy to see  
You're really just a big weenie, big weenie

Alright listen, I need you to focus  
I need you to go dig deep in your mind, this is important  
We are going to perform an experiment of a sort  
I'm going to have to ask you to bare with me for a moment  
Now I need you to open your mind, your eyes - close em'  
You are now about to be placed under my hypnosis  
For the next 4 and a half minutes  
We are going to explore into your mind  
To find out why you're so fuckin jealous  
Now why do they make you who  
Pibbity-cock-a-poo-poo  
psyche, I'm kidding I just wanted to see if you're still listening  
Ok now I need your un-divided attention  
Sir I have a question  
Why do I always sense this,  
Undeniable tension from the moment I enter into the room?  
It gets all quiet and whispers  
Whenever there's conversations why am I always mentioned?  
I been dying to ask, it's been itching at me  
Is it just because...

You're just jealous of me  
Cause you, you just can't do what I do  
So instead of just admitting it  
You walk around and say  
All kinds of really mean things about me  
Cause you're a meany, a meany  
But it's only cause you're really jealous of me  
Cause I'm what you wanna be  
So you just look like a idiot  
When you say these mean things  
Cause it's too easy to see  
You're really just a big weenie, big weenie

Alright now I, shit, I just flubbed a line  
I was going to say something extremely important  
But I forgot who or what it was  
I fucked up,  
psyche, I'm kidding again you idiot, no I didin't  
That's just what you wanted to hear from me  
Is that I FUCKED up ain't it?  
That I could bust one take  
Without lookin at no paper  
It doesn't take a bunch of takes  
Or me to stand here in this booth all day  
For me to say the truth ok  
You're drooling, you have tooth decay  
You're mouth is open,  
You're disgusting  
What the fuck you eat for lunch,  
A bunch of sweets or somethin  
What you munch a bunch of crunch-a-munch?  
You're tooth is rottin through the gum  
Your breath stinks,  
Want to chew some gum?  
sasuke impression: Yes I do sir what am I on?  
You sir are on truth serum  
sasuke: naru I'm so jealous of you  
Please say you won't tell nobody  
I'd be so embarrassed  
I'm just absolutely terrified  
That someone's gonna find out  
Why I'm saying all these terrible, evil, and awful  
Mean things, is my own insecurities!

You're just jealous of me  
Cause you, you just can't do what I do  
So instead of just admitting it  
You walk around and say  
All kinds of really mean things about me  
Cause you're a meany, a meany  
But it's only cause you're just really jealous of me  
Cause I'm what you wanna be  
So you just look like a idiot  
When you say these mean things  
Cause it's too easy to see  
You're really just a big weenie, big weenie

Alright now we, we're going to conduct  
That experiment that we were talking about earlier  
Just to see what a frog looks like  
When he takes 2 hits of ecstasy[naruto produced a frog on ecstasy]  
Cause that's exactly what your eyes look like  
Wanna check to see? Here's a mirror[naruto give sasuke a mirror]  
Notice the resemblance here?  
Wait let me put these sun glasses on[he then puts sun glasses on sasuke]  
Now look in this mirror, how bout' now  
What do you have in common?  
You're both green with envy and look like idiots with sunglasses on em'  
You look like I sound like, singing about weenies  
Now take my weenie out of your mouth  
This is between me and you  
I know you're not happy,  
I know you'd much rather see my lying  
In the corner of a room somewhere crying  
Curled up in a ball, tweaked out of my mind dying  
There's no denying  
That my weenie is much bigger than yours is  
Mine is like stickin a banana in between 2 oranges  
Why are you even doin this to yourself?  
It's pointless,  
Why do we have to keep on going through this?  
This is torturous  
My point is this, that if you say mean things,  
You're weenie will shrink  
Now I forgot what the chorus is..

You're just jealous of me  
Cause you, you just can't do what I do  
So instead of just admitting it  
You walk around and say  
All kinds of really mean things about me  
Cause you're a meany, a meany  
But it's only cause you're just really jealous of me  
Cause I'm what you wanna be  
So you just look like a idiot  
When you say these mean things  
Cause it's too easy to see  
You're really just a big weenie, big weenie 


End file.
